The present invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of ZSM-5 and ZSM-11 zeolites utilizing in the respective reaction mixtures both quaternary ammonium ions and amines. It has been found quite unexpectedly that a synergism exists as between the quaternary ammonium ions and the amines at certain concentration levels resulting in the production of highly crystalline forms of ZSM-5 and ZSM-11 in much shorter times than has heretofore been possible with either of the two reactants alone. An additional benefit of the novel process of this invention is that it substitutes a relatively inexpensive amine for at least a portion of the quaternary ammonium ion compounds thereby contributing significantly to the overall economics of the process.